


Behavioral Therapy (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch想从John那里得到什么，但办法是要趁John无力思考的时候下手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behavioral Therapy (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behavioral Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547840) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> 原文地址：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/547840
> 
> 授权：
> 
> Re: translations: anyone may translate my stories to another language and post w/o my permission, as long as they make clear it's a translation that was done with blanket permission. If I'm sent a link to the translation I will add it to the English language version.

 

**行为疗法**

 

 

Title: Behavioral Therapy

Author: esteefee（[http://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/profile](../users/esteefee/profile)）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese 

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Smut, Established Relationship

 

**Summary** **：**

Finch wants something out of John. The trick is figuring it out when John can barely think.

 

 

原文地址：

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/547840](547840)

 

授权：

 

Re: translations: anyone may translate my stories to another language and post w/o my permission, as long as they make clear it's a translation that was done with blanket permission. If I'm sent a link to the translation I will add it to the English language version.

 

 

**警告：**

捆绑，Dom/sub，工口，建立关系

 

**摘要：**

Finch想从John那里得到什么，但办法是要趁John无力思考的时候下手。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

私以为不是PWP

D/S请注意。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

  

**===== Behavioral Therapy** **行为疗法 =====**

  

  

“现在怎么样，Mr. Reese？”

 

John试着保持不动，但Finch让这变成了极大的挑战。那感觉就像他的手指无处不在，轻抚他的胸膛，带来犹如小山羊皮般柔软的触感。尽管目前为止他们还没有能满足John的全部期待。

 

“觉得很舒服，对么？”

 

他为什么要问如此明显的问题？Finch从来都不会问答案这么明显的问题。

 

“你这样看上去非常诱人，你知道的。所以我允许自己因此而稍微分心。不过该进行下一步了，Mr. Reese。”

 

好罢，可能现在Finch会对他强硬一点儿。John谙熟要如何从眼罩底下窥探；这可是他经年累月特工生涯的基本技能之一。此时此刻，就从那黑色布料底端的边缘，他能看到Finch从百宝箱（box of surprises）里抽出了一件新的东西，长长的，还闪亮亮，那是什么，尖刺？John压下了不自觉的颤抖。

 

“我现在要试试这个，Mr. Reese，我希望你能诚实地做出反应。”

 

Finch一直都让他诚实地做出反应。鉴于他将John置于如斯境况，四肢捆绑，身体完全暴露，外加口箝以及别的，这确实很不容易。John又哼了一声表示抗拒。

 

“你明白我是什么意思，”Finch略带责备。

 

John只是攥紧了手心里那一串小小的铃铛，安静地等待。这是Finch坚持要求的，男人用他特有的那种干巴巴的腔调，堆叠出各式各样的词汇，最终委婉或者说曲折地表达出来，而John早就告诉他自己心甘情愿，忽略Finch关于“你过去那些不自在”的拐弯抹角的关心。

 

这根本不成问题。John可以为面前的这个男人献上一切——他欠Finch太多太多，包括自己的命。

 

以前John琢磨过，Finch的要求只不过是想要有那么一次掌控全局；Finch只不过想要在床上的时候试着给他点儿限制。或者也可能，Finch想在John身上稍稍留点伤痕，想让他疼，想让他也品尝一下自己因为旧伤长期疼痛无法摆脱的困苦。如果这样，那没问题，John能承受。

 

可目前为止，Finch的所作所为都让John感觉难以置信地美妙——用甜美馥郁的精油帮他全身按摩，爱抚他的阴茎和囊袋，推着他几乎达到高潮，柔软的麂皮蹭过他的身子，逗弄他的乳尖，令John不得不攥紧双拳才能吞下软弱的呻吟。

 

然后，就轮到了这个百宝箱中的神秘物件。

 

起初，他听见润滑剂瓶子打开的熟悉轻响，那是Finch花了大价钱买的高级货，无臭无味，不刺激，有机天然；下一刻，毫无预警地，有冰凉的东西压上了他身后的入口。

 

他没有做出什么反应，甚至当压力持续增加，最终自己那圈肌肉顺从地包容了那个，无论是什么——不是假阳具，因为他能感觉到入口瞬间便再度闭合，他也没有做出反应。接下来是更多的施力，这回他确实惊喘了一口，随着一下又一下的推挤，刺入体内的东西愈来愈深，一系列的滚动碾过前列腺，而这感觉简直无与伦比。

 

“真明显，”Finch轻轻开口，“只看你呼吸加快，脸色发红就知道了。说实话，这件事原本不必要搞得这么艰难，Mr. Reese。”男人用一种近乎疼痛的缓慢速度抽出了那东西，让John无法错过每一次被撑开再闭合的摩擦，然后又一次将之深深推入John体内，使得前特工的脚趾都蜷曲了起来。

 

Finch深呼吸，有些气喘地笑了。“每当这种时候，我就会真心感激你以前接受过的那些严苛的训练。”

 

一滴透明的前液缓缓从John的铃口渗出——他都能感觉到那滴液体就颤巍巍地停滞不动。随着Finch的手再度戳刺，它终于落了下来，加入了John小腹上已然斑斑点点的湿润之中。

 

至于他剩下的注意力，早就在Finch那只手缓慢而稳定的节奏中备受折磨地沦陷了。

 

_嘭——嘭_ _嘭——嘭_ 。

 

John的呼吸凌乱不堪，重重地喘着粗气。

 

“怎么了，Mr. Reese？”Finch的声音也染上了隐隐的渴望。温暖的身体瞬间靠上John的右侧，更可怕的是，一根手指拂过他的脸颊。他几乎就要忍不住做出回应了，却仅凭着刚强的意志力生生控制住身子。

 

Finch失望地哼了一声，很轻，然后那灵巧的手指转了方向，直接描过John的整个长度。

 

最后一根稻草。John再也咽不下呻吟，细小而破碎的喉音溢出双唇，违背意志却又无法抗拒地绷紧了身子，死死咬住体内那长长的物什。

 

“非常好。非常好。”

 

John尖锐地抽气，双腕在桎梏中挣扎，随着Finch继续用那细长的东西在他体内进进出出，肌肉绷得越来越紧。上帝啊，他可能就快要射了。

 

“我应该，没准儿，给你解释一下这项练习的目的。”Finch沉吟道。

 

汗珠浸湿了眼罩，沿着John的颈侧滚落。耳鼓中轰隆隆的奇异巨响让他很难明白Finch究竟在说什么。他更紧地握住手心里那串小铃铛，可整个身子都在叫嚣着渴求释放。只要Finch的手不停下来，他就永远不能得到解脱。

 

“我从你的服役记录里了解到，你曾经坚持了十六个小时的……消极劝导。可我的目的恰恰相反，Mr. Reese。”指尖扫过John的胸膛，绕过他右边的乳头，来回来去地蹭着。“你真的没有必要如此抗拒。”（译注：1x08里提到Reese曾被连续刑讯16小时）

 

抗拒？John无法抗拒任何事情。他正仰面朝天躺着，双手带着沉重的镣铐被栓在头顶。他的膝盖弯折至胸口，两腿大大分开，用坚韧的皮带自后方绑缚。最后，还有一道带衬垫的束缚带绕在他腰间，把他牢牢固定在床垫上。

 

一切全看Finch的心情。他可以对John做任何他想做的事；这才是这件事全部的重点。

 

这才是全部的重点。

 

温暖的手指拢住他的阴囊，充满爱意地揉捏，突如其来的强烈欢愉直接击中了他。

 

John瞬间放松下来，意识到自己其实从一开始就抗拒着一切，精神紧张，肢体僵硬，在束缚中挣扎不休，弓起身子想弄断腰上的皮带。直到此时，他的肌肉才感觉到了久违的舒展。

 

Finch抓住这个机会，一只手握上John的阴茎。

 

John大声叫出来。

 

“总算行了，”Finch的声音中含着满意的微笑，开始帮他手淫，沾满润滑剂的手毫无阻碍，感谢上帝这男人两只手都同样灵巧，因为那细长的按摩棒依旧保持着缓慢的抽插， _嘭——嘭——嘭——嘭。_

 

John觉得自己马上就要射了，不自觉地用力咬住口箝。

 

可Finch的手却慢了下来，把他拉下愉悦的巅峰。

 

John在眼罩后面眨眼，脑子里充斥着挫败的怒吼和咆哮让他很难思考，不过当Finch又慢慢地从头到尾帮他撸过一遍，他决定放弃理智，纵容自己软软地呜咽呻吟。

 

Finch手上的速度复又加快。

 

一阵强烈的热意自脖颈间的血管爆发，John知道Finch会对此有何反应。

 

“你做得棒极了，Mr. Reese。”Finch低柔、充满信任的声音响在John耳畔。

 

前特工脸颊烧得更烫了，再次呻吟出声，却好像被自己的啜泣吓到了。抚慰几乎是立刻到来，Finch滑腻的手指握紧了他，手腕转动着一路向上，直接挤压他的龟头。

 

这一次，当John气喘吁吁地低吼，那确实是出于本能，是自然而然的最诚实的反应——他在耳中听见自己尖叫的回声，这让他更加兴奋，所以他再次尖叫。就快到了，太近了。

 

Finch飞快抽出细长的按摩棒，又猛地刺入，一遍一遍，完美配合着帮助John手淫的节奏。前特工小腹紧绷，在每一次戳刺中呻吟，最后弓起身子，无声地达到了高潮。释放过后的余韵中他颤栗着，让人幸福的灼痛穿透了四肢百骸，他听到Finch在说话，却无法辨别男人究竟说了什么，只是那音调，低沉柔缓，慰藉人心，然后他感觉到Finch的手指，带着敲击键盘落下的薄茧，轻轻按揉他的腰臀。

 

等到John缓过劲儿来，他略带疲倦地咕哝了声谢谢。

 

“不，要谢谢你，Mr. Reese。”

 

温暖柔软的东西扫过John的胸口——还是麂皮，他想，不过他实在太累了，依旧因为方才极致的感触而微微发抖，只是不确定那究竟是什么罢了。

 

如果这种事情发生在他以前的职业生涯，那么现在他估计就已经浑身瘫软，对敌人知无不言言无不尽。然后他会把自己的屈服和软弱彻底打包，带进坟墓，永远不再记起。

 

可这个，他真的想一直记得。

 

 

口箝消失了，从眼罩下方的缝隙里他看到Finch拿着什么白花花的东西，帮他擦拭嘴角和下巴。

 

“谢谢。”John沙哑地说。

 

“喝了这个，”Finch把一根吸管放在他唇边。

 

John吮了几口凉水，小心地吞咽。

 

他的双腿也被松开了——Finch坚持一定要在取下皮带后按摩他的大腿——接着是他的双臂。John在胳膊终于放平之后压下一声长叹。不过当他抬手打算扯掉眼罩，Finch阻止了他。

 

“请让我来，”男人轻声道，“闭上眼。”

 

John蹙眉，但还是服从了，一边活动胳膊一边听着Finch一拐一拐地走远，显然是去浴室——John听见了水管被打开又关上——然后男人回来了。

 

“你的眼睛还闭着么？”

 

“是的。”

 

Finch的手指飞快扯下眼罩，下一秒，冰凉浸湿的毛巾遮住了他的双眼，同时男人轻柔地帮John擦去满脸汗水，这感觉好极了。

 

“现在睁开眼。”

 

John眯着眼睛，发现Finch正用手挡在他眼前，遮住了明亮的灯光。

 

“来。”Finch侧躺下，看着他，一朵小小的微笑荡漾在唇角。“做得好，Mr. Reese。当然，口箝也是某种寄托。我们还是会做到最后——你恢复之后——”

 

“抱歉。”

 

“——但我会说，今天我们取得了一些进步。”

 

John摇头，还是不太确定Finch究竟是什么意思。“那你呢，Finch？看上去你还没做到最后，除非我忽略了什么。”他拉了拉小个子男人柔软浴袍的腰带，不过没有解开。他的老板不喜欢任何人未经允许脱掉他的衣服。

 

Finch握住John的手，抿着嘴唇，“下次。相信我，这次我已经得到了非常大的满足。”

 

对于John来讲，这个答案算不上太好，所以他歪着头以示反对，却被后脑勺硬邦邦的东西硌了一下。他拍拍枕头将之抖落，挑眉看向Finch。

 

“分贝检测器，”Finch毫无负罪感地解释，“我确实让你喊出了大概50分贝，不过我对咱们下一次的努力抱有更高的期望。”

 

John危险地眯起双眼。

 

“通常来讲，当然，你一般都不会超过15分贝。”

 

John低吼，倾身捉住Finch的双唇，惊讶地发现这男人居然几乎是大笑出声，然后顺从地任凭John凶狠地啃咬亲吻。最终John把Finch抱在怀里，前特工发现小个子老板脸上挂着梦幻般沉溺的傻笑。

 

“呃，我已经把仪器关掉了，不过我相信那至少是20分贝。”Finch轻轻推开他。

 

叹了口气，John也慢吞吞躺回去。他的胳膊腿还有点儿酸，但必须承认，且不论Finch那奇怪的小运动，他确实感受到了前所未有的放松。

 

“这其实有个战略性的因素，”John用自己通常温柔的音调指出，“一旦你形成了习惯，那么保持下去才比较安全。”

 

“哦，相信我，我特别欣赏你的声音，John。”

 

Finch这句话里有什么让John的阴茎小小抽搐了一下，然后他垂下手，抚上Finch腿间。

 

“我只是想看看，你在哪些 _特殊的_ 情况下才会稍微做出反应。”Finch听上去像是被逗乐了，而John决定惩罚他，拇指轻轻蹭过对方的手腕——他早知道Finch的这个部位异常敏感。

 

小个子男人软软呜咽。

 

John微笑，翻身正对着他，一只手拽过分贝检测器。

 

“我看看这东西怎么用的，”他说，再次去扯Finch浴袍的腰带，“不知道我嘴里塞满的时候还能有多大声。”

 

“Mr. Reese！”

 

John窃笑，把那仪器丢到一旁。

 

事实证明，只要刺激得当，Finch自己也能喊得相当大声。

 

 

END

 

**A/N** **：**

 

Finch这回在Reese身上用的玩具就是这个【背后没人才能看=v=】：

<http://www.store2010.com/_e/Glass_Dildos/product/VBGL6841/8_Inch_Glass_Ringed_Pleasure_Wand.htm>

 

可能下回他会选择这个【必须背后没人=v=】：

<http://pleasuremenow.com/quadruplescoopphallixglassdildo.aspx>

 

嗷嗷~

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/09/12

 


End file.
